Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor devices, and more specifically, to field effect transistors (FET) and method of forming the same.
Related Art
Traditional semiconductor devices and semiconductor device fabrication processes are well known. For example, metal oxide semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs) are commonly used in a variety of different applications and electronic products —from sewing machines to washing machines, from automobiles to cellular telephones, and so on. As process technology progresses, these semiconductor devices are expected to reduce in size and cost while increasing performance. However, challenges exist in balancing size, cost, and performance.